Talk:Alex12345a
Talk to me, PLEASE. I AM SO LONELY IN MY OWN HOME! P.S. Hello World! That's ridiculous. What? What in the name of the Most High Noob-Faces is an Adolf?! Do ya eat medicine? If so, did ya forget it? *''Looks at Adolf Picture''* ...hmm... not half bad... ooh, great mustache! --Whoot Smackler Whoot About the olympics Back in the geek empire they were tired of working so they made the olympics they made track and field. And then after a long time the modernized olympics occurred with the new games of skeet,swiming,single sculls,and gymnastics,and table tennis (no reason why) have been combined to make the new olympic games! and that is how the games were meant to be today.That is the olympics and how they came to be. Tails6000 Girlfiend Wow, I did't know that your girlfriend is Mabel. Wow, I didnt even know that! I never thought there was another country during those times! Thank you for telling me, I never woukd have known. I was demoted from King to governor, and I quit the governor position. So, now im a common USA citisen! --Triskelle I grace you with my presence. Hello. You asked for me to elave a message on your little talk page. I was going to ignore it, until I happened to recall that you are one of the leaders of my lapdogs that so graciously funds my family. As such, I have decided to appear before you. Now, bow, you strange little penguin. Bow before me! -- P.S.: I hope to hear you praise me a lot more. Oh, and be sure to pet me in that one place that I can not reach. Well.. I don't know... Zone wouldn't like it. He doesn't trust other people and hates it when I'm not around, plus I'm more than capable of defending myself. --Kill ?!? You're attracted to a evil half doom-weed half X-Virus hybrid? I wouldn't recommend that. Underworld connections get you far. -Austin8310 ...An omnious message from an unknown source.... *static* *more static* THE BUREAU OF FICTION IS EVERYWHERE. IT CONTROLS EVERYTHING. YES,EVERYTHING. EVERYTHING IN THIS UNIVERSE. YOU CANNOT ESCAPE. IF YOU TRY,YOU WILL FAIL. YOU CANNOT MAKE THEM LOSE CONTROL OF THE UNIVERSE. YOU WILL FAIL. *static* Your petty attempt to inform the public of the Bureau's critical activities has been dealt with. Did you really think it was that easy? Thank you, by the way, for giving me another example of a fool who thought he or she could thwart our hard work to keep this universe going. As promised in the company policy, MIB agents are now watching your every move. Also, please pay no attention to the sudden crash in the MAI stock market, nor the recent influx in my Mavv offshore account balance. They are obviously unrelated to your trivial actions. Most Retconningly, Director Benny Hill de Blah A not very omnious message from Yzabtech... NOPE! ITS NOT MY BROTHER,IT'S MEEEEEEE! I just did that just to help the BoF! I am part of the BoW! Do you want to join? We try to help the BoF,but we always end up helping the BoE instead. I hate that. So,the group is for creatures who applied to be a part of the BoF,but were rejected. Do you want to join?? -Yzabtech I LIKE PIE RE: O RLY? Well, that's all very well. Once you leave this realm, you'll be out of my jurisdiction and I won't have to bother dealing with fools like YOU. (Though I hate win-win situations... I really do.) As for your half-baked insults, I'll be much more amused when you tell them to the Moose. Good day, inferior penguin. --Director Benny Hill de Blah :P.S. Your evil laugh is pathetic. NOTIFICATION THE ADMINISTRATION OF AMPERSAND PUBLISHING INCORPORATED HAS NOTICED THAT YOU ARE VIOLATING COPYRIGHT LAWS CONCERNING A NOVEL BELONGING TO ONE OF OUR MAJOR BOOK SERIES, The Powers That Be: '''Vindication' of the Board''. COMPANY POLICIES STATE THAT WE MUST TAKE LEGAL ACTION AGAINST YOU, IN ORDER TO TO ELIMINATE THESE THREATS TO OUR INTELLECTUAL PROPERTY RIGHTS. HOWEVER, IN SECRECY, WE HAVE DECIDED TO OFFER YOU A SECOND CHANCE. WE URGE YOU TO DESIST FROM THESE ACTIONS SO THAT WE MAY PARDON YOUR BLATANT CRIME, LEST YOU INCUR THE WRATH OF THE DIRECTOR OF OUR LEGAL DEPARTMENT. YOU DO NOT WANT TO CHOOSE THE WRONG PATH. IT WOULD BE A HUGE WASTE OF YOUR MONEY. THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME... --Ampersand Publishing, Inc., where books come to life! To Alex: No it says :YOU ARE VIOLATING LAWS CONCERNING OUR MAJOR VINDICATION POLICIES AGAINST THREATS TO OUR SECRECY. DESIST FROM THESE ACTIONS LEST YOU INCUR THE WRATH OF THE DIRECTOR. DO NOT WASTE YOUR TIME! Oops, me and my big mouth... Wait a minute, was the above message that Dan said was actually a message meant for me or a message sent by Alex? Because it isn't sent by Alex. Alex001 OR Alex12345a (inbox ⊛ edits ⊛ blog ⊛ hurtandheal ⊛ imagecontest) 08:10, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :No, XTUX messed it up and put it as like "To Dan:" I changed it to "Alex" so it was like To Alex. Get it? --Anniemoose98 Click teh linkz, CLICK THEM! CLICK THEM NAUGH! I didn't steal TS's signature! I borrowed it! (And maybe changed it a little...) Hail teh Shroom! 11:28, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Okay. BTW, I could spot the hidden message, Explorer. Is it related to the re-make of Haley? Well..bother. I'll see how this turns out. Back to RP! Alex001 OR Alex12345a (inbox ⊛ edits ⊛ blog ⊛ hurtandheal ⊛ imagecontest) 12:02, September 22, 2010 (UTC)